Five Things Setsuna Hates
by Lazy-ass-Ninja
Summary: and the one thing he really couldn't.
1. Food

5.

The four had known one another for years, enough time for even the stiff Tieria to become relaxed around all of them, well relaxed for Tieria anyways. Lockon had smiled brightly wrapping his arms around the three other pilots and pulling them into an awkward hug. Every time he would claim that they were family, that they were brothers.

Still every time the four managed to sit down for a meal, "Because families who eat together do better!" Lockon yelled quoting an outdated commercial from way back when the millennia was new, they all noticed one thing about Setsuna.

He hated it when they wasted food.

At first they hadn't really noticed that Setsuna was being cold to them, he didn't have an overly warm personality to get much colder. Then as time went by and Setsuna warmed up to them and they started to consider him a little brother. It was during that time that they realized that Setsuna was generally cold to them sometimes after mealtimes.

Considering the sheer amount that Setsuna had warmed up to the group when he went back to the way he had been before they considered each other brothers was very unnerving. They all handled their littlest brother suddenly reverting in different ways. Lockon would usually mope around a bit when Setsuna was mad at him. Tieria would go and hide out in Verda until he got a warm response from Setsuna, while Allelujah would compliment Setsuna at the drop of a hat and do various nice things for him.

One time after a week of the harsh attitude Allelujah was at the end of his rope and Hallelujah came out.

"What the hell are you mad about? I haven't done anything wrong! I've done nothing but compliment your performance!" he screamed golden eye shining as he held Setsuna up by the collar of his shirt, "Tell me so that I can fix it!" he bellowed. Even Lockon was surprised to see Allelujah's violent alter ego this upset.

"You didn't appreciate it…" Setsuna muttered his bangs covering his eyes.

"I didn't appreciate what Setsuna? What did I do?" Allelujah asked silver eye trying to look into the brown eyes of the teen.

Setsuna's head snapped up in an instant his eyes locking with Allelujah.

"You threw out a whole meal." Setsuna spoke evenly looking at Allelujah/Hallelujah calmly without the slightest hint of a joke in his expression, "Food is a very precious resource. Don't waste it." Setsuna said his eyes narrowing angrily, "I hate it when people waste food like that." he slapped Allelujah/Hallelujah's hand and walked away leaving the rest of them there.

Never again did any part of a meal go uneaten.

Food couldn't have been too easy to come by in his rebel group. I imagine Setsuna finds food to be very important.

Five more chapters.


	2. Kiss

4.

As the three Throne Meisters left as Nena left she sent a predatory smile towards Setsuna and the three eldest Original Meisters moved to shield their youngest member all three sending glowers of different intensities at the young girl, but all three had the same message 'Don't mess with him.'

She just laughed licking her lips reminding them all of what she had stolen from Setsuna. If they hadn't left so quickly the three older and protective pilots might not have been able to control their actions. Once they were gone Tieria groaned, "I don't understand why the exist!" he exclaimed

"And that girl! I can't believe th-that she would…that she would!" Allelujah couldn't seem to get the word out in his outrage.

"She stole our little Setsuna's first kiss!" Lockon raged finishing Allelujah's intended sentence, "I can't believe that girl would- Ah!" Lockon screeched, "I thought girls appreciated how important first kisses are!" he yelled. "Setsuna, I'm so-" he turned to where the blue clad teen had been standing before but now there was nothing but empty space.

"Where did he go?" Allelujah questioned giving a cursory glance around.

"He probably got fed up with your stupid ramblings." Tieria suggested seriously.

"Hey I saw your face when that girl pulled that fast one on Setsuna. You're just as angry as the rest of us." Lockon admonished waggling a finger at the purple haired man, "Anywho, I'm gonna go find Setsuna, I'm pretty sure no one wants to be alone after getting sexually harassed by a crazy gundam pilot." Lockon muttered turning around and grabbing hold of a handle and leaving the group.

He had to hide his smile as Allelujah and Tieria followed him wordlessly.

Eventually they found Setsuna where the teen always seemed to end up, staring listlessly up at his Gundam. With a smile Lockon moved forward placing a hand on Setsuna's shoulder, only to end up colliding with a wall and being witness to Setsuna's panicked expression. In a moment Setsuna realized what had happened and that the other three pilots were staring at him with shocked expressions.

"S-sorry… " Setsuna muttered closing his eyes tightly as if trying to forget something his arms wrapped around his slim body as his body shook, "I-I don't want to be touched right now…" he muttered, his eyes clenching shut.

"Did her kiss really shake you up this badly?" Allelujah asked his voice soft, and he didn't dare touch the shaking teen, not wanting to startle him further, "First kisses are a big deal but not a big-"

"That…That was not… that was not my first kiss." Setsuna admitted his voice shaking in a way that didn't seem very much like the confident Gundam infatuated pilot that they had all come to adore, "That was not my first kiss at all." he muttered withdrawing into himself.

The three pilots eyes widened at the implication and soon Setsuna found himself surrounded by the family that had wormed its way into his heart. Lockon was hugging him tightly and Setsuna had to fight the panic rising through his system, trying to fight off the memories, Allelujah was at his side rubbing comforting circles into his back, and Tieria was behind him a hand on his shoulder, offering silent support.

They stayed there for awhile all offering Setsuna something that he needed, eventually Setsuna fell asleep leaning heavily into Lockon's embrace. Lockon hoisted their baby boy up and with a brief nod of affirmation that they were all thinking the same thing before he carried Setsuna away.

They had to end this war before anymore innocence was taken, so no one else would lose so many of their firsts so young.


	3. Lies

3.

It had been when they were hiding in Azadistan that it had occurred. They all went to sleep not bothering with a guard as they had Haro to tell them if something was approaching. As a small extra precaution they left their mobile suits cloaked. It was when they all woke up in the morning that the problem made itself known.

Setsuna had disappeared.

Tieria instantly assumed the worse believing that Setsuna had been taken along with his mobile. The latter part of that statement was later proven false when they found Setsuna's suit right where the young Arabian boy had left it the night before.

After a few hours they managed to find Setsuna, he was sitting on a cliff that hung over the ruins of a city, "Oi! Do you know how worried your older brothers were?" Lockon asked the first question, allowing his frantic concern fade into annoyance.

"Sorry…" Setsuna muttered, sounding tired.

" What are you doing out here anyways?" Allelujah asked walking forward to get closer to Setsuna, but the aforementioned boy spun around his eyes wide in anger, his whole front covered in dirt.

"Don't move!" he yelled standing up in an instant.

"Wh-why?" Allelujah managed stumbling back his heart pounding from the sudden shout from his teammate.

"You were gonna step on her." Setsuna said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tieria's eyes widened as he looked down at the ground beneath them and found freshly dug ground a mere inch or two away. The three pilots hearts sank as they recognized them as two freshly dug graves. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Allelujah made a show of stepping to the side to appease the teen, and then continued on forward.

Lockon and even Tieria made the same effort and Setsuna seemed appeased by this and turned back to look at the ruined city. "Who are they?" Tieria asked.

"Mom and Dad." Setsuna's gaze never left the city before them.

"So this is your home?" Allelujah asks already knowing the answer, he asked just to see what Setsuna would say about the fallen kingdom of Krugis.

"No. This is not my home. It ceased being that a long time ago." Setsuna bit out, sounding bitter.

They sat there in silence for awhile with Setsuna just looking out at the place that had been his whole world for years.

"It's not your fault that they died Setsuna." Lockon finally speaks, saying poisonous words to Setsuna. Words that he can't believe to be true, because accepting them the way that Lockon wants him to, the way he wants to, would be ignoring his sin.

He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling as tired as he should have been from staying up all night, "I hate it when people lie to me." he senses the three other pilots startle behind him.

"Setsuna it's not a lie you can't control wa-" but Allelujah is cut off as Setsuna stands suddenly turning around they could see the dark bags under Setsuna's eyes Setsuna walked towards the group. His gaze dark and sad as he looked at his new family, swearing to himself that he wouldn't repeat his sin.

"I shot them."


End file.
